Life's Cradle
by I-piTy-Da-FoOl
Summary: This is a sequel to, The Ones Who Brought The Fire and if you haven't read it, you may be confused. : Cato and Katniss are going into their married life. But will other people break them apart? With people constantly trying to kill each one , what will they do to keep themselves together? Will their relationship stay strong or crumble right infront of them?
1. Always

**AUTHORS NOTE: See I told all of you I would put this up shortly. :D Well tell me what you think. It is just going to pick up where it left off ;) Also I would appreciate it if you all checked out my new story, Waiting To Be Known, along with my others. I hope you all found this sequel and I hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter one of Life's Cradle (Sequel to, The Ones Who Brought The Fire and it is in KPOV) (And if you haven't read the first then you might get confused)**

I am getting married!

Katniss Harley. I like it. I love it. I must be dreaming. Well now I don't sound like myself anymore. I am in District twelve, laying down with my soon-to-be husband watching the sunset. I am the happiest person alive. Thinking back to when I pulled the plug… I am glad they brought me back.

"You're my angel." I hear Cato tell me as he plays with my hair that he had taken out a little over an hour ago. That reminds me of what I saw when I died. _Guardian Angel._ to be exact.

"And you're my savoir." I look up at him. He smiles down at me. Then he buries his head into my hair and sighs.

"I'm so glad you said yes." He tells me. I smile.

"So where do you want it to take place?" He asks me, lifting his head to look at me.

"Right here." I whisper.

"It's perfect right here." I continue. His face is over top of mine and he leans down to kiss me.

"My.. Girl.. On… fire." Cato mumbles between kisses.

"My… panacake.. Man." I tell him between kisses. He grins into the kiss and he pulls me up. But in the process we end up tumbling and over the hill we went.

"Oh… my … Gawd… everything is spinning to fast." I call out, my voice wavering while we spin all the way down to the bottom. When I reopen my eyes everything seems to just keep spinning. Even though I'm not using my legs, they are shaking. I attempt to stand, knowing what will happen but I still try. I end up tumbling back down but I made it to Cato.

"That was fun." I hear Cato.

"Well you must have fell down the side that didn't have any rocks." I tell him as I silently plead my eyes to focus on the already forming bruises.

"Oh I am so sorry!" I hear Cato. I wave him off

"I'm okay don't worry. Just a few scratches. Doesn't hurt at all." I tell him but in reality they really do hurt. I think I twisted my ankle.

\

"Okay well we better head back to our homes. Our parents- parent might get worried." Cato says. I nod and get up. I move my head so he doesn't see me wince.

"Katniss I can see your foot. And I don't think it's suppose to be pointing that way." I can hear the grimace in his voice and I'm sure that if I looked, I would make a face to. Next thing I know, Cato is carrying my up the hill and to my house. It's a long walk. I end up drifting but not asleep by the time we make it to my house. I feel him set me down on my bed and start to walk away.

"Don't leave." I tell him in a whimper. My foot really hurts.

"Don't worry AI am just going to go get the medicine." He tells me. I nod. My mom has this medicine that will hill any broken bone or twisted ankle in a matter of seconds. I hear Cato round back up the stair case and come into my room but I am too tired to open my eyes. I feel him rub the cream onto my ankle then I feel that warm feeling as the tendons come back together and my foot straightens back out.

"All better?" Cato asks me. I nod. Once again I hear him start to head out.

"Stay with me?" I ask quietly.

"Always." I hear him tell me and just after I feel him get into the bed with me, I fall into a peaceful slumber.

**A/N: Hi everyone! So that was The first chapter of the sequel! :D I hope you liked it :P Check out all of my other stories please and check out my new story, Waiting To Be Known. I would appreciate it loads ****J Review J**


	2. I'm Pregnant

**AUTHORS NOTE: HI ****J Well I would LOVE for you guys to tell me what YOU think of this chapter. Thank you for following and favorite though L:D I hope you all like this though. Review and tell me J Also I got a twitter! If you have one please follow me at, DixAlittleangel**

**Chapter 2**

I wake up to the light streaming through the curtains. I stretch and yawn, my hand accidentally hitting Cato's. When it does hit his face he groans and turns over.

"What did I do to deserve that?" Cato's muffled voice rings throughout the room.

"Sorry I was stretching and you just happened to be right there." I say as I get back out if the bed for what must have been the umpteenth time last night. I run to the toilet and throw up. I feel Cato take my hair away from my face.

"Babe are you okay?" I hear him ask over the noise of me retching. When I finish up and wipe off my mouth I smile ruefully at him and nod.

"I'm good." I tell him. I have been throwing up a lot lately and I seem very moody. When I go to flush something catches my eye. They're my necessities for that time of the month. I haven't had it for about three months. Oh no. What if Cato doesn't want the baby?! I want this baby but hat if he doesn't? He better. Oh my gosh. I start hyperventilating. Cato looks back, wide-eyed.

"What's wrong?! Are you okay?" Cato questions frantically.

"I'm okay. My belly. It's gotten bigger." I hint at him. He doesn't seem to get it.

"If your saying your fat, you are badly mistaken. You are perfect Katniss." He tells me. I shake my head. Then I hear a door break down. I hear glass being smashed and then I hear the heavy footfalls of a man.

"Come on out! Your gonna pay! No one messes with Cray!" I hear a man shout out. My breathing becomes torturously faster and faster. Spots invade my vision just like so many times before. I have gotten use to it and I don't think that is healthy. I( have to protect the baby.

"Hide. Run. Go somewhere but don't get caught." I whisper frantically to Cato. He shakes his head and picks me up.

"You are coming with me." He tells me as I try to squirm out of his hold.

"I have a gun just let me handle them." I tell him, desperately. He runs into our closet just as the guy comes into our bedroom.

"I know you're in here." The guy whistles. I wrinkle my nose and take the gun out of my coat pocket and slowly stand up. Cato goes to stand also but I keep a hand on his head.

"Wait." I mouth down to him in the darkness. All of a sudden the closet doors are yanked furiously o0ff of the hinges. I gasp in surprise and the man pulls my out by my arm.

"You're the little rat that put him in that cell." I hear him growl as I try to hide the gun out of his sight. But he points his own to my head. I hear Cato growl.

"What you have a little dog too? Come hear puppy." The man asks in a deviously low tone. Dog? Oh he meant Cato's growl. Suddenly Cato lunges out of the closet. He tackles the man to the floor without a second thought and the wrestle. The gun flies out of the intruders hand but he overpowers Cato, once his knees him where no man wants to be kneed. Cato groans and the man holds him down.

"Thought you could beat me? You may have beat my father but you will never beat me." The man spats at Cato. I shakily start to hold up the gun. I take my aim and fire. The gun shot rings throughout the small house as the intruders body stills and falls sideways. The blood seeps onto the floor as The spots invade nearly all of my vision.

"Cato." I whisper as he kneels down beside me.

"Katniss?" I faintly hear him call.

"I'm pregnant." I finally tell him. I have just enough time to see his eyes widen and light up. Then It all goes black. My father reappears right in front of me yet again.

"_My little Guardian Angel." I hear voices float around my head chanting and chanting that same verse. Then they all seem to grow quieter to where I can hear the beeping of hospital machines._

_Here we go again._

**A/N: Okay I know all of you are always mad or sad about Katniss being put into the hospital but I have this story thought out and it's going perfectly so far. Any requests? Just ask and I will do :D Review please J Also I got a twitter! If you have one please follow me at, DixAlittleangel**


	3. The Harley's

**AUTHORS NOTE: Seriously guys? 1 review? Wow. Well I guess I forgive you ;) Just review this time :D And since you all didn't review I would like to give a big thanks to, , she is very awesome. I think you all would like talking to her. :D Just like the other vie ewers I have on my other stories. :P Anyways….. I hope you like this chapter :P Check out my other fanfic by the way. Also you can follow me on Twitter at, DixAlittleangel, I expect to have some more followers ;) lol. Enjoy your chapter :D**

**Chapter 3 (CPOV)**

I'm having a baby. With my wife, Katniss Everdeen. Now Katniss Harley. I'm having a baby! I lay there, holding Katniss's hands as the nurses float around, still checking if she is breathing. Finally a doctor comes up to me.

"Your lucky. With all that pressure, she passes out. But what is very uncommon in these situations, is that she fell backwards. Probably trying to protect the baby. She is very smart. It is most likely why she took that hard fall." The doctor tells me. I take in a deep breath and pull at my hair. I shouldn't have put Katniss in that situation but that man was nearly going to rape her! I turn back to Katniss and someone announces that she's about to wake.

I hold onto her hand as her eyelids flutter. In an instant, I am on my knees, brushing all of the dirt and hair away from her face. My finger stay where they are as she takes in the view of my eyes. And for a moment, I forget everyone is watching us. It's just Katniss and I. Alone in our own little world. As I bend my head down Katniss meets me half way. Our lips seem to mold together. When we break apart I keep her face close to mine.

"Katniss, promise you won't leave me. Promise." I demand in the most soft voice. I can tell I'm going to cry. Katniss can to as she hushes me.

"I promise. You can't get rid of me that easy." She smirks and I smile.

"Ma'am may we speak to you?" I hear someone to our left ask. I look over to see the same doctor.

"Okay. Can Cato stay?" She asks. The doctor nods.

"Yes he can but I have already told him." He tells her. Katniss nods and shifts so she is facing us now. Her belly has gotten bigger and I love it. My baby in my baby.

"Well from our analysis you tried to save your baby from landing on your back right?" The doctor asks, looking over his glasses.

"Yes I did." She replies fidgeting.

"Well you saved the baby. You are very smart and the board of medication is very impressed with you. You saved that child life and ninety nine percent of the time, the mother seem to fall on their front side. They don't think about the baby at all. Some don't even have the chance to think. The babies die instantly. You are very lucky." He tell us. I look over to Katniss and I can see a ghost of a smile on her face.

"I know what I was doing doctor, thank you." She tells him. He nods and walks out of the room.

"You are just too amazing." I tell her. And she truly is. Katniss gives me a funny look and shakes her head.

"I love you Cato." She tells me. I smile. The words coming from her never get old.

"I love you to." I tell her. She smiles and closes her eyes.

**SEVEN MONTHS LATER IN CPOV**

"Cato! God damn it! Cato! I'm going to beat you when this is done!" She hollers to many things to count. I don't blame her. Our kid has a big head! I hear her screaming and I can't feel my hand anymore. If I was blind I would have thought she ripped it off.

"Okay now breath in. We just need one more push so give it all you got." I try to comfort her and encourage her.

"Graughhyyaaaa!" She yells. The bay come out and we can here it crying.

"Give me my baby now!" Katniss demands in a hoarse, but very loud voice. The doctors clean the child and hand it over to her quickly.

"Cato! Awww it's a boy." She tells me. I smile so big it threatens to break my face.

"What are we going to name him?" She asks me. I shrug.

"What about Erin?" She suggests. I really like that name now that I think about it.

"Erin it is." I agree. The babies eyes open and the dart from Katniss back to me. Then it cracks the biggest shit eating grin I have ever seen. Katniss grunts and she sounds almost in pain.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"No I really hurt. The pain almost seems like…" She trails off and her eyes get big.

"Hurry! I'm having another! Get in here! Cato take the baby out of here so it can't hear my scream. I don't want it to be scared." She tells me. We are having another? Oh my gosh! The doctors rush in the room and usher me out. I hand the baby to the other doctor and threaten him.

"If I come back here and find that my baby boy is not here or someone has hurt him I will kill you." I run back into Katniss's room and hold her hand.

"Just push and it will be okay in the end. Your almost done." She nods, her panting getting faster and faster.

"God I hope after this I won't have any more surprises. Maybe later but I'm freaking sore!" She starts out calm but ends up yelling in the end. I shush her and she grips my hand tighter. The baby comes out and the doctors clean it up.

"Give me the baby now!" How can she still yell? I question myself as they hand her the baby.

"Cato this ones a girl." Katniss whispers. Aww this is just like I dreamed it would be but we have two more kids.

"I think we should name her Hope." She tell me. I agree. Hope and Erin, our two beautiful kids.

"You come up with the best names." I tell Katniss. She smiles and cradles the baby.

"GO get Erin. Now." Katniss demands. I smile and ruffle her hair. She curses under her breath but she quickly simmers down when she looks back down to the baby. I walk out of the room to see the doctor from earlier. He gives me the baby and I smile.

"Thank you." I tell him. He looks scared and I walk away. No one messes ith my babies. I walk in the room and Katniss smiles. I take Erin and introduce him to his sister.

"Erin this is your little sister, Hope. You will protect her from all those boy daddy doesn't know about okay? You will hurt anyone who hurts her. You're her favorite brother." I smile at him and Erin. Katniss looks up to me and grins.

"And Hope this is your brother, Erin, when he dates a girl and you know that she is after anything else like money or certain things, you will make him leave her. You will protect your brother also. Protect him from all of those mean girls and boys. You're my little fighter." Katniss tell them. She smiles as they both nod their heads at us. By the looks on their faces, they were actually paying attention even if they don't know what we are saying. We are the starting of a perfect family.

The Harleys

**A/N: Okay so I want to hear what you think! I wrote it so I can hear what you think of it. I also would like you guys to read my other stories and look out for my new Karvel story. I am going to start it right after I get this posted up :P So review please. Also you can follow me on twitter at, DixAlittleangel, I expect some more followers lol. ;) Have a nice night.**


	4. They Can Talk!

**A/N: Okay I would like for everyone to recognize a very special person…**

**R.I.P SweetxDecadence! You will be missed dearly! :'( :'( I wish everyone could have had a chance to talk to her. You guys would have loved her :'( **

**She was a really great friend to have and I fell really sad.**

**But I don't want you guys to be all down in the funk ;) So you can follow me on Twitter at, DixAlittleangel, and I promise I will follow you back ;) Also check out my poll. I already have the story typed up but I don't know what guy name to pair with Katniss. I need your help! **

**VERY IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT I AM MAKING!**

**Also I need all of my fans on here to check out, Annie2813, and her stories! Please?! Go ahead. But read this chapter first ;)**

**Chapter 4**

It's been about a year since I had the twins and they are sneaky little boogers. They hid in ever crack or opening in the house. Cato and I moved into a beautiful house that was built up on the hill we rolled down.

The little boogers I was talking about, Erin and Hope, were both hiding in the bathroom this morning when I really had to go. Erin jumped out from behind the shower curtain while Hope jumped out from behind the glass of the medicine cabinet. It scared the living hell out of me and I jumped up off of the toilet, and Cato just happened to walk in the bathroom. I was sprawled out on the floor screaming my heart out, my pants around my ankles while my two little kids were pointing at me and laughing. Cato chuckled and put me back where I was sitting.

" Gave you quite a scare didn't they?" He chuckles. The kids run out of the bathroom and Cato follows soon after them. I sigh.

_That scared the shit out of me!_ I exclaim in my thoughts. I hurry and clean up so I can go play with the kids. Cato has his day off work today which I am thankful for. We sort of switch place. I write for our new journalists newspaper at the new downtown Hob. Things changed a lot when we all took snow down, along with cry, Seneca, and the guy that said he was Cray's son. When I'm not here, Cato is to take care of Erin and Hope, and when Cato's not here I am here. And on the weekends we are both here. Today is Monday so I am lucky Cato's boss gave him the day off.

He works on weaponry in the department below my work place. District twelve just may be getting more wealthier and more advanced than the other districts. All I know is that we have a lot more than we used to have. I walk into the living room to see Cato grinning at he kids. When he sees me, he grin gets even wider.

"So have fun?" He asks casually and I glare at him. Then I mockingly laugh.

"I could ask the same thing. I saw you dancing around in your boxers yesterday, Brittany Spears was playing, and you were lip singing into the bottom of my brush. Have fun?" I tease back with a smirk. Cato's face takes on a one of terror.

"I thought you took the kids out for ice cream?" He wonders to himself. I laugh.

"I did but I forgot my keys and I realized that five minutes after I had gotten into our car. So I went back in and saw… that!" I tell him, laughing a little more. He shakes his head in disbelief.

"Well now I know that I will truly never have any secrets." He tell me. I laugh and shake my head.

"Not from me. So what kind of hobby is that anyway? I wasn't so sure it was dancing?" I say unsure. I honestly didn't know what he was doing. All except the singing into the bottom of my brush. He looked like a was having a seizure and then he did, what I can guess, was the sprinkler.

"We you never did know I was a talented dancer." I nodded in fake interest.

"Well I didn't know, ' The Seizure ', was a well known dance for _talented_ people like you." I say. I reach behind him to where Erin was. He had his zippy cup in his hand. I huddled him near Cato and Erin did just what I was hoping he would do. He emptied his zippy cup on Cato's blonde head. Cato froze, mid sentence and I saw the juice trickle down his shirt. He slowly turned to look at Erin. When he was fully facing Erin, Erin gave him a shit eating grin.

"Daddy!" Erin giggled. Awww- wait! Erin just said his first word! Cato must have noticed this two because his eyes are as wide as saucers. Then we hear another voice call out,

"Mommy!" I hear Hope as she runs up to my with her small little legs. My mouth is wide open when she jumps into my arms and hugs me. She slobbers all over my right cheek and then Erin and Hope both point to the opposite parent holding them.

"Daddy!" Hope yells for Cato.

"Mommy!" Erin yells for me. They both wiggle free of our grip and run to the other. Erin tumbles into my arms and I smile.

"I love you Erin." I tell him as I put my head in his one year old baby hair. Erin has my eyes and Cato's hair. He has Cato's big arms and he has been running ever since his little legs would let him. Hope has my hair with Cato's blue eyes, with gray specs. They are the most beautiful babies. But they're the little monsters in this house. Every time I see them I think of, _The Little Rascals_.

"I love you too mommy." I hear Erin. Wow they know a lot of words. I smile. I look over to Cato and he is smiling to.

"They can talk!" We exclaim. Both Erin and Hope look up and nod. We smile.

"I love you Hope." I tell her.

"I love you to mommy!" She tells me excitedly. I smile and kiss the top of both Erin and Hope's head. The I think to myself, _We, the Harley's, are a wacky family. _I laugh internally at my little statement and head to the bathroom to brush my teeth, and hopefully not get anymore surprises.

**A/N: Hi everyone! :D PLEASE review. I would also like you all to remember a very special person,**

**R.I.P SweetxDecadence! You will be missed dearly! :'( :'( I wish everyone could have had a chance to talk to her. You guys would have loved her :'( **

**VERY IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT I AM MAKING!**

**Also I need all of my fans on here to check out, Annie2813, and her stories! Please?! Go ahead. It's really important that you do!**


	5. They're knocked Unconscious

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey ya'll! So I have some new one shots put up and I want you all to check them out or me! Please?! I would appreciate it lots :P**

**IMPORTANT AND YOU BETTER READ THIS! **

**Okay so there is this really awesome band and they are called, Spencer's Own. You can find them on Facebook and they have Twitter. Just like me :P So check them out and if they sang at your middle school, feel free to tag yourself in the pictures they took :D They were in West Virginia the other day! My state baby ;) They sang at our middle school today and they were AMAZING. **

**So I want all of you that are reading this, to review and tell me your beautiful. Because all of you are. You can PM me if you have any problems. I also don't mind if you PM me just to talk, needing information, wanting me to make more stories, or want my account names for different websites so you can find me ;) Just ask and I will gladly give them to you :D But make sure you tell me how beautiful you all are. Okay? I expect lots ;)**

**Also if you want to follow me on twitter, just PM me :P I'll follow back :D**

**Chapter 5 (CPOV)**

Luckily I got no more surprises. But you never know. We have to go to the grocery store today so we are all piled up in the car. Cato is in the drivers seat as I buckle the kids in their car seats. When I'm finished I give them their little toys then I hop into the passengers seat.

"You got the list?" Cato asks. I nod and pull it out from my boot. I look over to him and smile. He gives me a funny look and I speak.

"I Never lost it in the first place." He sticks his tongue out at me and I grab it. His eyes widen in panic and suddenly it's like his whole tongue was flooded with saliva. I pull back and make a face. It was warm and sticky.

"Eww." I tell him and look back to the kids. They are mimicking me, watching my every move with fascination. I smile and they reciprocate it. I giggle at them and we drive off to the store. We go through lot's of twists and turns. It's been so long since I have been to the store that we have almost forgot our way there.

"Okay. Here we are." Cato says as we pull up to the store. I smile and unhook the kids from the back. I hand Cato, Hope, while I take Erin. We walk into the store and head to the food section. We pass the store clerk and we give her a warm smile.

"Happy holidays." She tells us. We nod and smile at her.

But as we get there, I see someone put on a mask and run towards us. The guy growls and takes Erin from my hands. Immediately I run after this guy. He got ahead of me and it doesn't help he has long legs. I hear my baby crying and it's like I'm flying. I take the guys hood of his jacket and rip him back to me. Erin flies up into the air and I push the robber behind me as I catch Erin. Right in front of my car too.

I put Erin in her car seat and see Cato running our way. When he gets here I let him watch Erin, all the while I was watching the burglar. I run after the thief. He starts getting up once he sees me, but I'm furious now. I'm running the fastest I can.

He will NOT get away.

My feet seem to go a longer distance than before and my vision gets a little blurry as all my hearing is focused on my breathing. I can almost touch the guys. I feel my legs going numb and I jump up into the air.

I tackle him and hear a loud crack against the concrete. I'm glad he covered the fall but I feel no regret. I rip the mask off of him and pull him up by his hair. I take a look at his face but it's to dark to see. So I speak instead.

"Don't ever touch my babies. If I see you again, I won't hesitate to kill your lucky ass." I tell him and I spit at him after I have finished.

I step up off of him and run back to my family. This time I don't run out of breath. I just want to see my family. My footsteps roar through the air as I see them. When I make it I take both of the babies and hold them close to me. I beckon Cato over and I bury my face in his neck. We all stand there, huddled up, for a few minutes before I put us all back into the car.

Don't want us getting sick now do we. I look over to Cato and I see he is crying. I immediately rub his back and ask him what's wrong.

"We almost lost our baby." He tell me then looks up into my eyes.

"You saved her. God thank you Katniss!" He says as he kisses me full on. I kiss back immediately, tear running down both of our faces. When we pull apart I put my hand in his hair.

"I would do it all over again. I would do it all over again for you." I tell him and we slowly make our way into the car. I buckle the kids up and we drive off. I look over to Cato and we speak at the same time.

"I'm gonna get a gun." I said it because I can shoot the unlucky, stupid, ass that decides to hurt one of my babies again. Cato says it for the same reasons and I smile at him.

"Two guns." We agree and I look out the window.

"I love you Katniss." Cato tells me. I look over to him and smile.

"I love you more." I tell him. He smiles but then glass prickles my skin. I'm pushed forwards, but I manage to cover both Cato and the kids.

The glass stabs my back as I feel fire licking up my spine. I can feel blood trickle up off of my body but I can't deal with that now.

We were in a car crash. And Cato and the kids were knocked unconscious.

**A/N: I hardly have any reviews so I had to do this! Review if you want the next chapter really bad! I hoped you liked this action packed chapter, I can't wait to see what happened next ;) REVIEW!**

**IMPORTANT AND YOU BETTER READ THIS! **

**Okay so there is this really awesome band and they are called, Spencer's Own. You can find them on Facebook and they have Twitter. Just like me :P So check them out and if they sang at your middle school, feel free to tag yourself in the pictures they took :D They were in West Virginia the other day! My state baby ;) They sang at our middle school today and they were AMAZING. **

**So I want all of you that are reading this, to review and tell me your beautiful. Because all of you are. You can PM me if you have any problems. I also don't mind if you PM me just to talk, needing information, wanting me to make more stories, or want my account names for different websites so you can find me ;) Just ask and I will gladly give them to you :D But make sure you tell me how beautiful you all are. Okay? I expect lots ;)**

**Also if you want to follow me on twitter, just PM me :P I'll follow back :D**


	6. Time To See My Mother

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey everyone! Okay I couldn't help it :P I got very little in my own story finished :{ But I'm getting there. I am getting into the Percy Jackson trilogy though, when we are driving places and I'm away from the computer. :P So I hope you all like this chapter :P But 4 reviews :{ Oh well I'll take what I can get :P**

**I have twitter. So PM me if you want my name and you can follow :P I follow back!**

**I'll be making some more accounts so just ask for them :P Don't be shy :D**

**Also I KNOW that there are not many Marvel and Katniss fans. So do you guys think you could get more people into it. I wouldn't want this story to go to waste :/ So please try to get more people into these stories :P If you haven't read any of my other stories, I would appreciate it if you would check this out after your review ;)**

**HEY! LOOKY AT THIS ****à YOU NEEEED TO CHECK OUT THIS AMAZZZING STORY! It's called, The Resistance**, **AND IT IS THE BEST! The authors name is, T1nyDanc3r, and you will LOVEEEEEE Her! So check that out for me :D**

**DICLAIMER! : I do NOT own anything from the Hunger Games!**

**Chapter 6 KPOV**

I shards of glass fly everywhere. Down my back, through my arm, and even my head. The glass prickles every piece of skin it can find, everything that's coving my family. The front of the car is lit up and it is unbearably hot. I kick down the door beside Cato and roll him out, because there is nothing else I can do.

I reach back, take both of the kids, and hop out. I land on Cato, and I hear him grunt. His eyes start to twitch open as I try dragging them, from what, I don't know. I just know we have to get out of here.

I catch a glimpse at the car that crashed into us. But its when I see the other family struggling to get out, my heart breaks. Cato's eyes flutter again and I shake him.

"Cato! Cato please get up!" I scream, and finally his eyes open the rest of the way. I carefully hand him our kids and I run to the other car. The family is still struggling to get out of the car and I get a gut wrenching feeling.

The family is pushing on doors, trying to break through the windows, and thing they can think of. I pull on the handle of the door, it's jammed. I pull even harder, but then I see a hand appear in front of me, helping. I turn to see Cato, and when I look for the kids, I see the ambulance.

We tear down the door eventually, and they kids and adults were unharmed. Me on the other hand, I had to go to the hospital. But I can only remember bits and pieces.

**CPOV**

When Katniss goes into the doctors room, it's not ten minutes after, he tells me Katniss is going to suffer from some memory loss.

"What do you mean, memory loss sir?" I ask, getting worried. My Katniss. My Katniss might not remember some of the things we have done, my Katniss might not remember me.

"Mr. Hadley, it's not that bad. She can't remember who some of her family is. You can try to see if she remembers you and the kids. We haven't tried you yet, but there is a possibility she won't remember." The doctor confirms. I start to play with the bottom of my shirt as I pick up both of our babies. I take off down the hall and walk into Katniss's room.

I open the door slowly and walk in all the way. Katniss lays there, wrapped in bandages from head to toe. She has a few broken ribs, a fractured arm, and a broken leg. The rest of her body is cut or bruised from the impact of the glass.

"Katniss?" I ask quietly. She turns her head over to me and smiles.

"Cato." She whispers and tears come to my eyes. I set the kids down on the chair and kneel down beside Katniss.

"You remember me." I state, happy, but then the kids come to mind.

"Do you know what our kids names are?" I ask.

"Now how could I forget Erin and Hope?!" She chuckles. "Those little boogers are part of my everything." She winks at me. I raise an eyebrow.

"Part?" I ask.

"You're the other part, Cato." She whispers with a smile. I smile back and lean down to kiss her.

"How is the other family?" Katniss questions once we pull apart. I smile.

"There were not harmed. The man had a scrape on his arm but that was all." I tell her and look back down her body.

"What did the doctor say about me?" Katniss questions hesitantly.

"You have a few broken ribs, a fractured arm, and a broken leg. The rest of your body is cut and bruised from the impact of the glass." I sigh. I take her hand in mine and kiss it. "I love you so much Katniss."

"I love you too." She tells me with the most sweetest smile. "And I love you Hope, and you Erin!"

"I love you mommy!" They yell out, climbing off the chair and running back to us, taking the hand I'm not holding.

"Now… What don't you remember Katniss?" I ask, still afraid she has lost one of her most precious memories.

"I don't remember my mother. I can remember my father dying, and me having to take care of Prim and I, but I can't remember her face. Or what she sounds like. Or what she use to do." Her eyebrows knit together in thought. My heart sinks.

I know nothing of her mother, other then her abandoning Katniss in their most time of need. I knew nothing of what her mother use to be like, because Katniss never mentioned her. All I knew was that she owned an apothecary shop now.

"Well Katniss, she owns an apothecary shop. And Prim works there with your mother now." I tell her. That's all I know of. And I feel bad because of it. As her husband, I am suppose to know about these things. But I know Katniss loved her, very much, otherwise she would have just left her to die of starvation while she fed her and Prim.

But she did feed her mother, Because she cared. She wanted her mother back more than anything. But she never got her. But I'm here now. And I can protect Katniss from all of the nightmares or demons from the past. I _will._

"Well do you want to go see her when you get released?" I ask her. She nods with a smile and I smile back. But deep down, I know that woman hurt her. I know it. And I don't want it to happen again.

**A/N: Hey everyone! So they're going to visit Katniss's mother?… Yeah Cato's coming with :P And he knows something went wrong :P Wonder what It could be?**

**4 reviews :{ Oh well I'll take what I can get :P**

**I have twitter. So PM me if you want my name and you can follow :P I follow back!**

**I'll be making some more accounts so just ask for them :P Don't be shy :D**

**Also I KNOW that there are not many Marvel and Katniss fans. So do you guys think you could get more people into it. I wouldn't want this story to go to waste :/ So please try to get more people into these stories :P If you haven't read any of my other stories, I would appreciate it if you would check this out after your review ;)**

**HEY! LOOKY AT THIS à YOU NEEEED TO CHECK OUT THIS AMAZZZING STORY! It's called, The Resistance**, **AND IT IS THE BEST! The authors name is, T1nyDanc3r, and you will LOVEEEEEE Her! So check that out for me :D**

**DICLAIMER! : I do NOT own anything from the Hunger Games!**


	7. The Last Words

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey! Okay so I got a bit more done on my own story and I'm happy :D THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING! I love you guys! Eve if I only have 5 reviews :P So the last person that reviewed, you're AWESOME! Also if you have any questions, just ask me :P If I messed up or mixed something up in my story, just tell me :D**

**HEY! LOOKY AT THIS ****à YOU NEEEED TO CHECK OUT THESE TWO AMAZZZING STORIES! It's called, The Resistance**, **AND IT IS THE BEST! The authors name is, T1nyDanc3r, and you will LOVEEEEEE Her! So check that out for me :D And you would love, Natalie M.R's stories :D She makes great Catoniss stories and you would love her :D SO PLEASE CHECK THOSE OUT TOO!**

**Chapter 7 CPOV**

Right now, Katniss and I are sitting in her mothers house. I look around to see a bunch of pictures of Prim and Katniss when they were little. One was with Katniss and her sun kissed skin. But these look really old. The edges are burnt. It looks like this one picture had been through a lot.

"Now, how is everything?" Katniss's mother's voice floats throughout the small cabin.

"Well. Mom, I know this sounds really odd but… can you tell me about yourself?" Katniss asks. Yes, it's sounds extremely odd to have that said but, it needs to be done.

"Okay.." Katniss's mom nods.

"Well my name is Carrie. I work at the apothecary shop with your sister, Prim. George…" Her mother takes a gulp. "George was who I was married to and I had you both. Then he died. I admit that I wasn't all there at that time." I see Katniss close her eyes and nods. A tear slides down her face and I wipe it off.

"I remember that. But nothing before that time." Katniss explains. Katniss's mother's eyes show regret.

"Dear, I'm so sorry. I would give anything to be back in your life." She starts to cry. Katniss kneels down next to her and pats her back soothingly.

"Mom, I don't know what to say." Katniss shakes her head. I stand up and slowly walk over to them.

"Katniss, I think I saw a couple pictures back there. They might help you remember something." I tell her, wanting to talk alone with her mother. I won't let her hurt Katniss again, if I can stop it.

Once Katniss goes into the other room, I look over to her mother.

"I don't want you to hurt Katniss again. If you hurt her, you're hurting me too." I tell her in a dead serious tone. Katniss's mom looks back up to me with tears in her eyes.

"I know. I'm not going to hurt her this time." She says, wiping the tears, I nod, not knowing if I can trust her fully.

"Awww! I remember this!" I hear Katniss from the other room. I get up, followed by Carrie, and we walk into the room Katniss went into.

I come in to see Katniss marveling at one picture of both her and Prim. Prim is on Katniss's shoulders, them both laughing with rosy cheeks. In the background, you can see a pool. I look back to Katniss and Prim and notice their hair is wet, clinging together.

I smile and look at Katniss. She looks back to me and hugs me. When we pull apart Katniss talks to her mother.

"Mom I think it's time to leave." Katniss smiles. "I'll come and see you again soon."

"Okay. I love you!" Carrie claps her hands together, like she just wasn't crying a minute ago.

"I love you too, mom." And that's the last words that they spoke for that day.

**A/N: Okay so I really didn't know what else to write :P But tell me what you think of it or give me any ideas and I'll make it work. I just need one idea!** **And I'm sorry this was really short :{ Help me out?**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING! I love you guys! Eve if I only have 5 reviews :P So the last person that reviewed, you're AWESOME! Also if you have any questions, just ask me :P If I messed up or mixed something up in my story, just tell me :D**

**HEY! LOOKY AT THIS à YOU NEEEED TO CHECK OUT THESE TWO AMAZZZING STORIES! It's called, The Resistance**, **AND IT IS THE BEST! The authors name is, T1nyDanc3r, and you will LOVEEEEEE Her! So check that out for me :D And you would love, Natalie M.R's stories :D She makes great Catoniss stories and you would love her :D SO PLEASE CHECK THOSE OUT TOO!**


	8. It's The Last One

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hi everyone :D I hope you liked last chapter :P But do you think we can get more reviews? I got more followers and favorites than I have review so please tell me what you think! And since I don't have hardly any reviews, for how long I have had this story up, I am making this the last chapter. I'm sorry but check out my Karvel fics please.**

**Even if you don't like other pairs but Katnick, Peetniss, or Kato, Karvel is the best in my opinion. Just not too many people write it :/ So please check it out, and if you happen to like it, will you write a new story and tell me bout it? I promise to read it but I am desperate to get more readers and writers in this section :D**

**Okay so here are a few suggestions in stories :D I love them so I think you guys would really like them too. :D**

**Our Differences Make Us Stronger, We're Perfect Well Almost, and The One I Know - All By: nfl42ws (Really good author!)**

**Crazy - By: Caesar-Flicker man (Fascinating story!)**

**The Resistance - By: T1nyDanc3r (Her story is amazing, lot's of action! You will be hooked!)**

**It all started with a wedding, and The clock is still ticking - Both By: Natalie M.R (Too good to be true!)**

**So please check those stories out for me :D Thanks :P**

**Also thanks to my beta Courtney DiLaurentis **

**Chapter 8**

So far Katniss is doing well. She knows the kids, me, her father, and some of what her mother use to be. Well, at least Her mother was truthful to Katniss when they were talking about when she fell into a depression and it was like she didn't wake up until four or five years later.

That was the first thing that had made me mad when I met Katniss. I wasn't mad at Katniss, just mad at all the people who ever did her wrong. It's not right. It's never right when you leave someone you love. There is no excuse for it.

Unless, that is, you didn't love that person in the first place. But no matter what, you shouldn't just up and shut down right in front of them. I don't care what had happened.

The other thing I hated was when people ignored Katniss or made her mad. I always wanted Katniss to be happy and free from any burden, but with the people in the world now, it's impossible to do that unless a miracle happens.

"Hey Cato? Do you think we should go with Clove and Jo to the park tomorrow?" Katniss interrupts me from my daze. I smile sweetly at her and nod.

"Yes, Hun. It'd be fun for us and the kids." Right now the kids are both nine. They grow up too fast for their own good. But their school has these impossible bullies.

Funny thing is, Katniss taught both self-defense her father had taught her when she was young. Let's just say when they went back to school one day, the bully's mother had to take him to an emergency room.

Katniss had taught them how to do kicks, flips, and how to take the other person out with the flick of a wrist. I thought it was neat watching them practice on the blow up dummies I installed here by our new garden.

Katniss still has her bow and arrows, and practices with them everyday. She has gotten even better, if that is possible. But now we have this new thing called a zip line and she can shoot perfectly coming down from a mountain.

It's really cool. I always new Katniss was always so special. I love her more than everything. She is all I have. Her and our kids. I couldn't love anyone more than them. It's impossible, and I know that for sure.

Our kids are very talented as well. Erin is an artist and he writes books. More than millions have seen her new famous book, _The Life's Mystery's_, and it is the most popular book in stores. Hope is a singer, well they both have the most amazing voices, but Erin is too shy for stages and microphones.

Hope sings everywhere, her class, outside, she even performed at the new Capitol. Now that President Snow is gone, the world is a better place. And I couldn't have hoped for anymore.

**A/N: So this is the last chapter :/ I hoped you liked it :P TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT PLEASE! **

**Okay so here are a few suggestions in stories :D I love them so I think you guys would really like them too. :D**

**Our Differences Make Us Stronger, We're Perfect Well Almost, and The One I Know - All By: nfl42ws (Really good author!)**

**Crazy - By: Caesar-Flicker man (Fascinating story!)**

**The Resistance - By: T1nyDanc3r (Her story is amazing, lot's of action! You'll be hooked!)**

**It all started with a wedding, and The clock is still ticking - Both By: Natalie M.R (Too good too be true!)**

**So please check those stories out for me :D Thanks :P**


End file.
